dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Defender
Details *Real Name: John Grey *Codename: The Shadow Defender or Shadow *Age: 28 *Height: 6'2 *Weight: 125 lbs *Hair: Dark Blonde *Movement: Acrobatics *Power: Mental *Weapons: Hand Blasters Backstory Origin John Grey worked with the GCPD in Chinatown, Metropolis as a detective. One day, while investigating a mole in STAR Labs, John was hit by an exobyte. He was put in a coma for one month and awoke on Brainiac's ship. He was contacted by Oracle and discovered his powers during his breakout. He learnt that he now had mental-related powers, and could cause illusions and more. John then stole handblasters from one of Brainiac's droids, and escaped the ship. When John escaped, he found himself in a city at war with gods and demons. After helping the Flash stop Gorilla Grodd, John decided that he needed to adopt a new identity. After using gear from the MPD and STAR Labs, John had made his armor. He decided to call himself "The Shadow Defender". He would be an urban legend of Metropolis. After defeating HIVE, John was invited to the Watchtower where he would meet various members of the league, such as the Huntress. The two instantly hit it off, but due to their different base of operations, they did not speak much after John returned to Metropolis. John lived in the Suicide Slums district. He had a barely furnished apartment, but John rarely used it as he was often out helping the police. After returning from the Watchtower, John found different equipment to help him, such as an armory. Meeting A Psycho After being called in by Supergirl to take down Doctor Psycho, Shadow arrived to find the villain in complete control of Supergirl. Shadow was put through many trials by the Doctor, including fighting illusions of Superman and multiple versions of Doctor Psycho. After defeating every one of the Doctor's challenges, Shadow entered a mental mind battle with the Doctor. The two fought within a completley new dimension, one that their two brains had created. Shadow defeated the Doctor, but not without a cost: he entered a coma for a week. Supergirl took Shadow to the Watchtower. When John woke up a week later, the Martian Manhunter revealed that Doctor Psycho knew John's identity, and several pieces of John's memories had been erased. John vowed to confront Psycho, and recover his memories. The Punchline Coming Soon Friends and Enemies *The Huntress **Having met on the Watchtower, Shadow Defender and the Huntress instantly hit it off, but did not meet again until John was dispatched to Gotham City. After the pair defeated the Joker's invasion at Amusement Mile, the pair kept contact with each other, and became good friends. *The Flash (Barry Allen) **Barry Allen has been a friend of John since Barry was sent to Metropolis to investigate the death of a politician. The two became friends. When John became the Shadow Defender, he paired up with the Flash to defeat Gorilla Grodd. Neither knew who the other was behind the mask. *Doctor Psycho **A villain with mental powers, Shadow Defender and Doctor Psycho was arch-enemies. Psycho knew all of Shadow's secret identity. He also erased pieces of Shadow's memories, and because of this Shadow vowed to find Psycho and retrieve his memories. *Queen Bee **Even before becoming the Shadow Defender, John Grey had a fierce rivalry with HIVE, attempting to get them shut down. When he became a superhero, the Shadow Defender crossed paths multiple times with HIVE and their leader, the Queen Bee. Category:Heroes Category:Acrobatics Category:Mental Category:Hand Blasters